In the analytical field it is often necessary to process samples of reagents for analysis by combining them with various reagents, support particles and the like. Following such analysis, it is then necessary to transfer the processed sample held in a reaction device back to a device which facilitates processing the results. This is particularly true when the interim processing of a sample involves repeated steps that typically required immunoassay techniques. These include reaction time and wash cycles all involving the use or other particles to facilitate the chemical reactions. In a case of immunoassays, it is necessary to vortex the contents of a reaction vessel to maintain the particles suspended so that the reaction may go to completion. Such analysis may also present difficulties inasmuch as the samples may come from different units and all require mounting on the processing carrier. A further problem arises due to the combination of the samples and reagents during the processing. It is difficult to keep track of the proper sample to make sure it receives the processing needed and does not become mixed up with other samples so that the integrity of the analysis is lost.